Bosanova, Casanova
by Kaira Hikaru
Summary: Songfic to "Bosanova, Casanova" my first fic up here so yah...warnings: yaoi, RanKen, PG incase o.o; reviews appreciated


Bosanova, Casanova  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Weiß Kreuz, it's property of Takehito Koyasu and Tsuchiya Kyoko, I'm just some poor kid who took lyrics and translations off www.animelyrics.com o.o; . The song belongs to Seki Tomokazu and Takehito Koyasu and yah... I think I've covered most of it so...tell me if I haven't ^_^;  
  
A/N: My first Weiß fic (posted, I'm sorta working on another one that will prob never be posted.) I probably do suck at writing and stuff so you have been warned! Other then that it's a RanKen fic (the song is a duet between the two isn't it?) and that's about it I think...  
  
~*~¤~*~ Point of view change  
  
¤~*~¤ Both  
  
On with the fic^_^ (how cliché...) btw, starts with Ken.  
  
*  
  
Kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni boku no ai de shibari nidotto kienu ato o kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete deashi sosogitai yo nagai nagai KISS de  
  
Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved, I just can't resist anymore I need you, more than you'll ever know Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills How I've longed for your gentle caress In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss  
  
*  
  
I couldn't help but hesitate at the closed door.  
  
Do I really want to do this? It had been hard enough to gain the your friendship; a move like this could ruin it all...  
  
But it's just so hard...I have to know...if you feel the same. It's already killing me inside, and I don't think I can take it anymore.  
  
I've been wanting, needing you for so long now, you'll never know just how much I fantasize about the two of us, alone, kissing under the soft moonlight as it plays about in your hair, reflecting off those lips that make me shiver like so. How I long for the touch of your gentle hands, being held in your arms, as close as possible, sealing off one more kiss.  
  
*  
  
ai no tsuyo sani obiete karada ga furueru  
  
Don't you know how strong this lust for you has grown? Just say the word and I am yours  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
This love for you has been growing so much, just... just tell me, and I'll belong to you forever, as you will for me.  
  
*  
  
toiki hitotsumo nigasanai kimi o shibaritai yo bokuno hizani sugare kyuu ni tegatao dakiyoseru mune no todo o tsukami fureta hitomi tojiru  
  
Close your eyes, just breathe slowly, there's no worry now Just receive, just feel my lips on yours In my arms, this is where you belong And your hand briefly grazes my thigh, ecstasy I can feel our hearts beat as one Kiss my eyes, let me know that you're here  
  
~*~¤~*~  
  
Staring out the window contemplatively, I've been thinking of you lately. You're in my every thought, torturing me, just staying there always out of my reach.  
  
I don't deny what I feel for you...how can I? When it's such a wondrous feeling?  
  
A knocking on the door draws me out of my thoughts as I reluctantly drift back to reality.  
  
Getting up unwillingly to open the door, my heart stops as I see you there, brown depths filled with nervousness. From the lone guidance of a single beam of lunar light, I take in how those chocolate locks always seemed to shine no matter what.  
  
Stepping in uncertainly, closing the door behind you, you look up at me, and I bite back the need to gasp as those orbs peered into mine.  
  
I couldn't help myself; I pulled you forward as you close your eyes, breathing smooth and steady as you try to calm down. A futile attempt as I can hear the "doki doki (1)" of your heart beating faster then that the speed of light.  
  
After sliding an arm around you carefully, you finally calm down, realizing there's no need to worry.  
  
Kissing you softly, you shyly place one hand on my waist, leaning into the kiss excitedly.  
  
I couldn't suppress the soft moan that escaped me as you softly caress with the hand on my waist.  
  
I closed my own eyes, pulling away briefly. Wishing for you to do something more to prove this isn't just another dream.  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
towa no taikoku chigatte sadameni shizumoo yukino yona hada o subete konno tte de kaetai  
  
How could love, perfect as ours, be at all wrong? This simply must be destiny Nothing else matters now, you are my everything Stay with me here forever more  
  
*  
  
I remember being told about how this sinned god...But it just can't be, something this wonderful was simple impossible to be wrong.  
  
I'll believe in myself if that's what god teaches, it's fate, to be able to find each other and come together like this.  
  
I don't care what the rest of the world think; it's only you that matters. Just stay here with me...then we'll be together forever.  
  
*  
  
saa kokoni oide boku no me no mae ni saa kakusanaide izukara misete saa hizamatsuide ai o koyouni saa hagirainado jyubakutto warae  
  
Don't push me away, love, let me hold you closer to me I waited for so long, now, please don't laugh and turn away Why fight love and instinct? Here and now is true paradise With your beautiful smiling face, I know we'll have no regrets  
  
*  
  
Please, let this not be a dream, where you'll let go and laugh, mocking me for wishing things that usually don't happen in reality. Let me hold you, as I've wanted for so long.  
  
How can anyone resist something like this? It feels...just natural to suddenly change from an empty void to something suddenly full of emotions. It's easy to change...when it's for you.  
  
This is my heaven, seeing your stunning face; I'll never have any doubts.  
  
*  
  
kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni boku no ai de shibari nidotto kienu ato o kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete deashi sosogitai yo nagai nagai KISS de nagai nagai KISS de nagai nagai KISS de  
  
Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved, I just can't resist anymore I need you, more than you'll ever know Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills How I've longed for your gentle caress In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss  
  
*  
  
I'm so afraid to ruin this friendship; will you wake up tomorrow with a doubt clouding your eyes?  
  
It doesn't matter since I'll never be able to suppress my feelings for you...at least I was allow to have one moment to truly relax in my idea of paradise.  
  
I want you more then ever, but it's your happiness that matters. I won't resist loving you, but I'll let it be, at least for a while.  
  
It'll be hard, after feeling your kisses, every soft caress.  
  
Lying there in your arms, being held close, just allow me one more kiss...  
  
*  
  
As dawn arrived, two assassins woke up from the first pleasant dream in some time. By coincidence they both whispered at the same time.  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
1. Er...learned somewhere that Japanese people use "doki doki" to represent the "thump thump" of the heart^____^; 


End file.
